


London Fog

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: The smell of coffee filled the room and her taste buds salivated at the thought of a London Fog to bring clarity to her cloudy thoughts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	London Fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnova/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Special thanks to @NotAMuggleMiss for beta'ing my work and making what I was trying to say come out more smoothly!

**London Fog**

“If I didn’t know any better, Granger, I’d think you were stalking me.” 

Hermione tilted her head back to look over her shoulder as she waited in line. Lifting a delicate eyebrow, she let her lip turn up in a smirk. “Unfortunately, Malfoy, I have better things to do with my day.” She stepped forward as the line moved up. 

The smell of coffee filled the room and her taste buds salivated at the thought of a London Fog. She was hoping it would bring clarity to her cloudy thoughts.

“Then do explain why I see you here at the exact same time every day. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for you, it happens to coincide with when I happen to be here.” He smirked down at her, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter that wrapped around the back half of the coffee shop while he waited in line behind her.

“How was I to know you’d frequent a muggle shop?” she quipped as she took another step forward.

“I’m a changed man,” he smirked.

“Mmm,” she murmured, noncommittal. 

* * *

Two days later, Hermione walked into the small coffee shop around the corner from her flat. As she went to place her order, the barista only grinned at her.

“Oh, your order is already placed,” he handed Hermione a steaming disposable cup with the smell of her London Fog wafting from it, the grin never leaving his face. “And paid for.” 

Hermione furrowed her brow as she took her cup over to her usual spot in the corner, where she could have a few minutes of peace and quiet before heading into work and prep for the work week ahead. 

Setting her cup down, she reached into her bag and pulled out her planner and set a pen down beside it. It was her habit every Monday to go through the week and jot down notes before she forgot them. As she pulled the cup back into her palms, she lifted it to take a sip only to be startled by some writing on the top of the white cover. 

_Granger,_

_Let me show you how changed I am._

_Dinner. Tomorrow night._

  
She’d recognize that handwriting anywhere & the sheer audacity could only come from one person. As warmth spread over her cheeks, she couldn’t help but glance up to see the barista still grinning at her. _Clever man_ , she thought as she placed her fingers against the lettering, tracing over the swift jagged script. Biting her lip she attempted to hide the smile that was threatening to take over her face.


End file.
